


Exhausted Daydreamer

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: apodyopsis - the act of mentally undressing someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted Daydreamer

It'd been a long shift, what with attacks by unknown ships and nearly dying, so Sulu couldn't help his exhausted delusions as he stared at Kirk. Kirk talked with Spock in low tones and Sulu just wanted to strip his captain down so he could lick the skin beneath. Or maybe straddle him naked and kiss him senseless.

Chekov tapped his shoulder and Sulu tore his gaze away. "Are you ready to go?" Chekov asked.

"Let me finish my report." Sulu bent his head, keeping his focus on his report and not on the stride of his captain walking by.


End file.
